Super Mario Bros.
Super Mario Bros. This show is about Mario and Luigi. They are the main characters of the protagonist of the show. The protagonist are Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Lucas, Kirby, Fox, and Falco. The antagonist are Bowser, Ganondorf, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and King Dedede. And some supporting characters like Young Link, Meta knight, Ness and more. Episodes Star Fox Arc Episode 1: Prologue: The Return of Mario Episode 2: Rivals: Mario vs Bowser Episode 3: Peach's Peril Episode 4: The Arrival of Wolf Episode 5: A New Menace Episode 6: Moustache vs Tail Episode 7: Blind Attack Episode 8: Comrades Come Forth Episode 9: Giant Mushroom Blitz Episode 10: Planets: Star Fox on his way Episode 11: Superiority: A new threat Episode 12: Training for the best Episode 13: Terror of Fox: The Rainbow Cruise Episode 14: Captain Falcon's Mysterious Power Episode 15: Out to kill: Luigi's 60x power Episode 16: Final Day Episode 17: The terror of Falco Episode 18: The Super Saiyan Lucas Episode 19: Devastation: Empty Handed Episode 20: Falcon Falls: Luigi's turn Episode 21: The Ascended Luigi Episode 22: Surprise: Fancy Poses Episode 23: Mario's Silent Anger Episode 24: The Hero fails: Time for his brother's try Episode 25: Do or Die Episode 26: Luigi Tornado Episode 27: The Fiery Uppercut: Mario's persistence Episode 28: The Real fight Episode 29: Star Fox power Episode 30: Tri-special: Landmaster Episode 31: Spirit of the Mario Bros. Episode 32: Super Mario: A Legend Reborn King Bo-omb Arc Episode 33: Kingdom Keepers Episode 34: Army of the Bo-ombs Episode 35: The Ancient fortress of King Bo-omb Episode 36: Showdown: King Bo-omb Episode 37: The Ancient Minister Chunin Exams Arc Episode 38: The Chunin Exams Episode 39: Round 1: Roy vs Lucas Episode 40: Fire vs Thunder Episode 41: Silver The Hedgehog Episode 42: Overdose: Green Cap Episode 43: Power Beyond: Super Silver Episode 44: Hyper Speed Episode 45: The Hidden Falcon Punch Episode 46: Mario vs Sonic: A Plumber's Secret Episode 47: Savior of all Episode 48: Blue ball of doom Episode 49: The Super Mario finale Episode 50: The tie of ty's Episode 51: Meta Knight's Revenge: Destroy Super Goomba Episode 52: Kirby defeats the eat machine Episode 53: 2 Day Break Episode 54: Link vs Roy: A Swordsman Battle Episode 55: Plan set: Revengeful eyes Episode 56: Young Link Finisher Episode 57: F-Zero Episode 58: Baby Bowser Fire Episode 59: Halberd: Kirby's Superstar Episode 60: Hallow Shells: Fire in the can Episode 61: Red vs Luigi Episode 62: Energy Blast Episode 63: Luigi Ascended Episode 64: Super Mario: The second Porky's Revenge Arc Episode 65: Invaders Episode 66: Tunnel Underground Episode 67: Statue of Porky: Underground Goomboss Episode 68: Rampageous Goomboss Episode 69: Hidden City of Porky Episode 70: Meta knight's Last Stand Episode 71: New Porky City: Holy Bowser's test Episode 72: Sleeping Menace: The twin of Lucas Episode 73: Shadow & Knuckles Episode 74: Porky's 64 Palms Episode 75: Milk Products Episode 76: Troubles... not Episode 77: Terrors on Shadow Moses Island Episode 78: Donkey Kong vs Funky Kong Episode 79: Night of the Shadow Link Ridley the monster Arc Episode 80: Imposter: Ike's turn Episode 81: The monster named Ridley Episode 82: Secret Rings of Sonic Episode 83: Mario secrets Episode 84: Shadw the Hedgehog unleashed Episode 85: Falco time: Night of Bowser's return Episode 86: Chaos Control Episode 87: Baffled Episode 88: Samus: Bounty hunter Episode 89: Crash & Dive: Lucario's Mysterious Appearance Episode 90: The Quest for Ridley Episode 91: The Avengers: The hunt for Mario Episode 92: Sparring with the champs Episode 93: Avengered: The Master Emerald Episode 94: Pit's Desparation Episode 95: Smoke of trail: Armored up Episode 96: The licking kicks Episode 97: The Dungeon of G: Ness' Playing card Episode 98: Enter the Cave/Entering the lost cave: Ridley's domain Episode 99: Minus Escape pod Episode 100: The lair of Ridley Episode 101: Starbolt: Dragoon Pieces Episode 102: Ancient Mystic Lake Episode 103: Tri-Attack: 7 deadly attacks Episode 104: Baby Bowser's Secret Episode 105: Holy Bowser: Meta Knight's power Episode 106: Hyperdrive: The Koopa bros. in town Episode 107: No sight: Awakening call Episode 108: Luigi vs Koopa Bros.: Last chance Episode 109: Shell Shocked Episode 110: Super Sonic Revealed Episode 111: Extra Comet Punch: Pokemon Exhibit Episode 112: Mother of all Moustaches Episode 113: Crowned Hero Episode 114: Spark of Light: Young Link's future Episode 115: Ridley attacks: Shear Strength Episode 116: Incredible Speed: Falco's speed Episode 117: The power of the suit: Super Gunda Episode 118: Lucas vs the Monster Episode 119: Heart Burst triple beams Episode 120: The Dragon of Raquaza Young Link's Past Arc Episode 121: Ness Quest Episode 122: Live & Learn Episode 123: Bowser vs the Beast Episode 124: King of Might Episode 125: Session Light Beam Episode 126: Halberd: The Return of King Dedede Episode 127: Future of Link: Young Link's history Episode 128: The Planet Brinstar Episode 129: Brinstar Depths: Mario's exit Battlefield Arc Episode 130: Ancientocity: The Fountain of Dreams Episode 131: Nightmare worse than death: Giga Bowser Unleashed Episode 132: Chain Mail: The path to Battlefield Episode 133: Meta Knight's Anger: Kirby flies high Episode 134: Super Luigi Rises Episode 135: Training under 10,000 times gravity Episode 136: Too many Boo's Episode 137: A new challenge: Galleom Episode 138: High Tension Episode 139: Secrets of Ganondorf Episode 140: L vs M: Plumber vs Knight Episode 141: Super Luigi finale Episode 142: Wario strikes Episode 143: Truce of Legend: Galleom arrives The Return of Ness Arc Episode 144: Galleom vs Falcon Episode 146: Minister returns: Wario dies Episode 147: Dedede's entry Episode 148: Explosion: Falcon's super move Episode 149: Peace Restored Episode 150: Mario vs Holy Bowser: Fighting power over 300,000 Episode 151: Rematch: Luigi vs Falco Episode 152: Ichigo's past Episode 153: Bowser's last stand Episode 154: Ness Returns: Ganondorf unlocks power Wolf's Revenge Arc Episode 155: Mini Mario's: Bowser's plot Episode 156: King Boo's Mansion Episode 157: Yoshi: Kirby's new quest Episode 158: Secret Domain: Master Hand's perception Episode 159: Wolf Returns Episode 160: Revenge: Mushroom Balls Episode 161: Death by Archenemy Episode 162: Lylat Cruise: Wolf's Ultimate move Episode 163: Donkey Kong Country: Landmaster, count on me Episode 164: Kirby & King Dedede Meta Ridley Returns Arc Episode 165: Furious Five: Mario's team Episode 166: Young Link Legend: Life in the future Episode 167: Fire Emblem: Ike Stays Episode 168: Ike vs Galleom 2nd: Brawl at castle Siege Episode 169: R.O.B.: A sacrifice for friends Episode 170: Evil Force Six: Toughen up Episode 171: Falcon Flyer: The Revenge of Meta Ridley Episode 172: A limit battle: 3.00 minutes left Episode 173: R.O.B. vs Kirby Furious Five Arc Episode 174: A new friend: Ness joins Mario Episode 175: Reunion: Mewtwo appears Episode 176: Die: a metaphor Episode 177: Lucas vs Legend: A new boy reborn Episode 178: Pike-storm: Last resort Episode 179: A new deal: Tabuu the myth Episode 180: King Dedede vs Fox Episode 181: Gigantic Hammer Episode 182: Charge Hammer: Extreme Speed Episode 183: Success: Dr. Mario in the house Episode 184: Spikey: Ness' turn Episode 185: Pike-fire: Pike-Thunder Episode 186: Beam Explosion: Pike-Ultra Storm Episode 187: Ichigo vs F-Zero Episode 188: Too much: Vulnerable spot Episode 189: Mario & Luigi vs Doppelgangers Episode 190: A risk of life: Super Falcon Punch Episode 191: No hope: What will Peach do? Episode 192: Afterlife: Falco's dream Episode 193: Tabuu awakens: Super Ascended Episode 194: Road of Victory: Ichigo joins the party The Final Destination Arc Episode 195: Dr. Mario vs Shadow Mario Episode 196: More Doppelgangers Episode 197: Blood Falcon: DNA Episode 198: Falcon's Collide: Dark Shadow's attack Episode 199: Ichigo's Face: Scarier than life or death Episode 200: Final Destination Episode 201: Heroes vs Tabuu Episode 202: The last arc: Blow-away Episode 203: Time to fly: Ichigo's fade-away: The true face of fear Episode 204: Ness & Lucas: Fox comes Episode 205: Tabuu's secret: A Hidden Jutsu Episode 206: The last of my kind: The burial room Episode 207: Master Hand's Entry: Enter Crazy Hand Episode 208: A Brothers Fight Episode 209: Smashdown Episode 210: Luigi Awakens: An Ultra Super Ascended arises Episode 211: Ancient Bomb Jutsu: Crazy Hand's specialty Episode 212: Master Hand opening Episode 213: The Fusion: Ultimate Hand is Born Episode 214: Toad town's revenge: Bowser the king un-triumphs Episode 215: Final Technique: Super Mario Finales Giga Bowser Revived Arc Episode 216: A wish to remember: Falco revived Episode 217: Ganondorf's Revenge: Giga Bowser complete Episode 218: Purple Fire: Betrayal of the north. Episode 219: Destination point: Ganondorf retreats. Episode 220: Giga Bowser attacks: A New Final Destination Episode 221: Psychic Headbutt Episode 222: Super Mushrooms: Giant Melee Episode 223: Severe Memories Episode 224: Fire Balls collide Episode 225: Art of the Mario: Style of the Luigi Episode 226: Last hope: Future of Mushroom Kingdom Episode 227: Martial Arts Episode 228: Unbearable power: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Episode 229: Music to the ears: The heart of others Episode 230: Falco arrives: A new water Episode 231: Trauma Pains: No more chakra Episode 232: Boundaries: Round trip Episode 233: The pride of Ganondorf Episode 234: Captain Falcon's plan: The group huddle Episode 235: Last legs: A one hit move Episode 236: Ultimate Mario: Ultimate Luigi Episode 237: Strike down: Uppercuts of Glory Episode 238: The bond between brothers: Mario vs Luigi Episode 239: A hard knock: Holy Bowser's trial Episode 240: Enemy Hopes: Tight on the ropes Empire of Ganondorf Arc Episode 241: Lucas is not a wimp Episode 242: Treacherous Dips Episode 243: The main course: Celebration Episode 244: Ganondorf vs Lucas: The wing man Episode 245: Exasperation: Supreme of the field Episode 246: Arena Fights: Ness vs Ganondorf Episode 247: The kill of the world: Vengeance to all Episode 248: Mario vs Bowser in the nick of fire Episode 249: Luigi & Captain Falcon vs Ganondorf: The power of a student and mentor Episode 250: The final blow: Ultra Falcon Punch Episode 251: About the death: Ganondorf's final gamble Episode 252: Planet Earth's eruption Episode 253: Malfunction in the magnetic rise: Ganondorf's wish Episode 254: A blaze in sparkle: Heightens of magic Episode 255: Storm warriors Episode 256: Kirby vs Ganondorf Episode 257: The wind star: Kirby's brothers help out Episode 258: Now turn: The volcanic fire Episode 259: Mario wins: Kirby and the final stars Episode 260: Peace Restored: The final tournament Episode 261: Falco vs Ichigo: Bird vs Human Episode 262: The fire of Star Fox Episode 263: Luigi vs Meta Knight Episode 264: Luigi's last power Episode 265: The landmark: Power of Green Episode 266: Mario vs Ness Episode 267: The yo-yo technique: Mario's mysterious power Episode 268: Lucas & Pit Episode 269: The light of darkness: Pit's easy win Episode 270: Lucas' last stand Episode 271: Perfect shot: A tie Blood Falcon returns Arc Episode 272: Captain Falcon: Blood Falcon returns Episode 273: The Falcon punch collision: No more energy Episode 274: A Blind story: Falcon Barrage Episode 275: Dark Shadow's Revenge: Falcon fights again Episode 276: Dark Falcon punch Episode 277: F-Zero's special attack Episode 278: The threat of blood The Titanic Tournament Arc Episode 279: The finalist: Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Fox, DK, Yoshi Episode 280: Yoshi vs King of the Jungle: DK's power Episode 281: Grips and Grinds Episode 282: Foundlings of the west Episode 283: The plan of nature: Yoshi's past comes Episode 284: King DK returns Episode 285: Yoshi vs Burdo #2 Episode 286: Dry Bones Returns: Captain Falcon vs Fox Episode: 287: Blind rage: A tie fight Episode 288: Stupid heat: Drought simmer Episode 289: King of all: The battle rages on Episode 290: Bowser & Bowser Jr. Episode 291: Turtles vs Brothers: A fight to recount Episode 292: Humor: Neanderthals Episode 293: Plumbers gone wild Episode 294: Semi-Finals: Captain Falcon vs Yoshi: a boom of ease Episode 295: Mario vs Luigi: Power of the Mushroom Episode 296: Super Mario: Ascended Luigi Episode 297: The Mario finale: Final Uppercut Episode 298: Super Luigi: Dynamo Entry Episode 299: Utimate Mario vs Ultimate Luigi Episode 300: Brothers Collision: The Ending of Super Mario Bros.